


Thou shall be loved, by me that is.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Minor Violence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their love went beyond reason whilst they were bounded for eternity. There was nothing more perfect than them, Goddess and Devil loving each other in such a way that it could be considered a sin.





	Thou shall be loved, by me that is.

Black and dark blue pendants hung from the Devil’s elongated horns. There was something in the way they turned around and shone slightly from time to time that attracted her, hypnotized her even. But then there was that smile. That damned, sly and coy smile that was more smirk than anything else. That smile that silently told her “come to me if you truly wish, come to me if you really dare, come to me if you have the guts and thou shall be blessed” even if it’s owner was the Devil.

The Goddess couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper for Her. Even if she was a Goddess, even if she was the Goddess of Darkness and Death herself, she couldn’t help but consider the Devil as ‘Her Highness’, as if there wasn’t anyone or anything more powerful or stunning than her. Which was true, at least for the Goddess, who considered her counterpart as the most perfect and excellent being that had ever existed. 

The Goddess couldn’t help but feel more and more attracted to the Devil, even if She was the one who had slaughtered her (because the Devil had made a contract with cruel, heartless and soulless people just so her dear family wasn't murdered by the government that had inflicted a reign of terror over her country) back when she was a mere mortal trying to fight against Titans, the monsters that ate Gods, in a poor attempt to protect her already ruined nation. Mikasa just kneeled down placed her hand over her heart, as ironic as it was since She murdered her by pulling out her beating heart from her body, everytime she was in front of Her Highness, just where scars were still camouflaging themselves amongst pale and smooth skin. Where Her name rested, inked permanently on her body. Written in fine and blood red letters, decorated by gold edges, was written the Devil’s mortal name. ‘Annie Leonhart’. Even then, when they weren’t their mortal selves anymore, saying or reading that name out loud provoked so many feelings within her that all she could do was swoon for her lover.

And it was not as if the Goddess was the only one who felt that way. Beneath her cold, icy and strong façade, the Devil held strong and never ending feelings for the woman that made her act in the most illogical ways, leaving behind all reasoning when they were close. The Devil herself felt her knees go weak whenever She said or read her soulmate’s name. It was inked for eternity on her nape after all. The name ‘Mikasa Ackerman’ was written with black yet somewhat silver letters for eternity on her nape. Little did it matter that She had been the one who had murdered the Goddess back in the mortal realm, they both found themselves too busy worshiping the other to even hold a grudge. Little did it matter that the Goddess had been able to carry the Devil to death with her by stabbing her through the nape all the way to her throat, they were too occupied loving each over to even care about such minute details. 

And even less did it matter than the Goddess’ acquaintances didn’t approve their never ending love, being unable to move from the betrayal and being incapable of forgiving the Devil for Her actions, or that the rest of the Deities weren’t keen on what was going on between them. If it was a sin then so be it, sin would they do together whilst being utterly unfazed by the venomous words that were thrown at them from now and then.

So it was only natural how hard they fell for each other when they reunited, a millennium after their death. It was only natural how perfectly their mouths fit when they came together and sealed the most treasured contract of them all. It was only natural how their bodies reacted when they were together, exploring, teasing, tasting, loving. It was only natural how they were perfect for each other even in the most twisted and bizarre ways. It was only natural that even if they were Goddess and Devil, nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
